


What is his deal?!

by nerdyhawaiian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, First Kiss, Getting Together, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyhawaiian/pseuds/nerdyhawaiian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles instantly crushes on the new guy (Derek Hale) in school but based on the looks Derek gives him Stiles isn't sure how Derek feels.  In the midst of all this, Stiles has to deal with a few homophobic jerks who are determined to make his life miserable.  Awesome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry I suck at Summaries but I hope you still give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is his deal?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random story that popped into my head.
> 
> Hope you like it. Sorry for any errors you see in it. I tried my best.

Another day of school. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not completely horrible, just the people are. The classes are interesting and I like most of my teachers, but some of my classmates are just plain assholes.

I was running late and made it just in time to Homeroom, the teacher not being present in the classroom yet. Right as I was sitting in my seat the teacher walked in followed by one of the hottest guys I had ever seen. He had this biker vibe going on with the leather jacket and stoic expression, but the thing that really captured my attention were his eyes. I couldn’t tell if they were Green, Hazel or just an explosion of color.

“Class, we have a new student joining us from New York. His name is Derek Hale.” It was at that moment that Derek locked eyes with me. I quickly dropped my gaze, a blush rising on my face.

When I finally built up the courage to look up again I notice Derek is looking at me with the same stoic expression. I couldn’t tell what that expression meant. Is it possible that he can sense the instant attraction I had towards him, and he was disgusted by it, or even angry? I mean I’ve had to deal with it before, but I’m hoping that is not the case. I already have to deal with Jackson, Matt & Aiden, I don’t need someone else to join their little gang. I find it ironic that Aiden acts this way towards me, I mean his twin is gay, so why is he so hateful towards me?

As soon as the bell rings I’m out of the classroom. I don’t want to have to deal with Derek if he is just like those asses. I mean, I’m not certain that he is but I don’t want to take the chances. It may be a good idea to avoid Derek as much as possible until I’m certain he isn’t like those other homophobic jerks.

As I entered my first class, I felt relieved to see that I didn’t share it with Derek. This is my only class without any of Jackson’s friends.

I don’t understand why Derek was looking at me with that expression. Did he just instantly take a disliking towards me? Usually people were ok with me until I started to annoy them, then they would just start to avoid me. I’m used to that, but this was something new. I really hope it wasn’t because Derek could sense that I’m gay and he was just another homophobic ass. I already have enough of those to deal with.

The bell rang and I headed off to my next class. The second I walked into the door, I noticed Derek sitting in the chair right next to my usual seat. The class was already filling up so I had no choice but to take my normal seat. As I sat down I sent a timid smile over towards Derek who returned it with the same stoic expression from this morning and a slight nod. I guess that wasn’t that bad, he acknowledged me at least. Maybe he’s just indifferent towards me, maybe he doesn’t hate me, and maybe that’s just how he normally looks. I sneak another peek at him and notice that he is still staring at me. Once he noticed me looking he quickly turned away. Something is seriously going on with him, but I don’t feel like looking into it. I think it may be best if I still try to keep my distance until I have a better idea as to what is going on with him.

The rest of the day went by fast. I tried to keep myself away from Jackson and his friends while also trying to keep some distance between myself and Derek. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 5 minutes until the end of the school day. I slowly started to get packed, hopefully if I can get out as soon as the bell rang I could make it to my car with little trouble.

The bell rang and I was out the door. As he was exiting the building I noticed Derek standing by a beautiful black Camaro. We locked eyes and Derek’s stoic expression returned to his face. What was Derek’s deal, did he hate me or not? I was so distracted by everything that was going on that I walked straight into someone, dropping all my books to the floor. Of course because the world is against me, that person was Jackson.

“Watch it Twink.” Jackson said pushing me down to the ground. While I was down there I quickly grabbed my books and looked out to the parking lot to see that Derek was watching everything that was happening. Jackson looked around and saw who I was looking at. “Aww, does Stiles have a little crush going on?” All of Jackson’s goons started laughing.

“No, just leave me alone Jackson.” I said standing up and trying to push past him.

“You better forget about that little crush. No way is that dude a Fag. He doesn’t want your freaky homo crush on him.”

“Please just leave me alone.”

“No, I think you may need some help realizing your place.” He grabs me by the strap on my backpack and drags me over to the side of the building.”

“Please Jackson, don’t do this.” I started to beg. I knew what was coming and I was terrified that this time he won’t stop with just a few punches. “I’ll stay away from Derek. I’ll stay away from you and your friends. Just don’t hurt me.”

“Let me take that into consideration. Matt, Aiden, what do you think about Stiles’ proposal?”

“I don’t want that Fag around me, but he needs to be taught a lesson first. Keep your Homo thoughts to yourself.” Matt said.

“One more beating should help him learn.” Aiden said next.

“Well it seems we’re going to have to deny your request.” With that Jackson grabs my collar and gives me two quick punches to my face. Pain instantly erupts and I can’t help the groan that escapes from me. He shoves me back against the wall, my head hitting against the hard surface, my vision instantly going blurry.

Aiden steps forward and gives me a solid punch to the gut while Matt goes for a kick to my thigh. I can’t help but fall to the ground, the pain in my leg keeping me from remaining upright. This gave them the chance to land a few kicks to my stomach.

Suddenly someone is there shoving my attackers back. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I look up through one eye, the other having swollen with the impact of Jackson’s punches, to see Derek standing between me and Jackson.

“Teaching this Faggot a lesson.” Matt replies.

“Why do you think you need to teach him anything? If anything I should teach you to not fucking beat someone up.”

“Hey we’re doing you a favor. He has a fucking homo crush on you and he needs to learn to keep his thoughts to himself.” Jackson informed Derek. “You should be thanking us.”

While I watched the scene unfold before me I moved to sit up and lean against the wall. My body protesting at the moment. I looked at Derek to see the anger present on his face. Why was he caring so much about what was happening?

“What makes you think I care about his crush?”

“Cause you ain’t a Homo.” Replied Aiden.

Derek then reached across and grabbed Aiden by the collar and pulled him close. “Stop using that fucking word and all those other homophobic crap you’ve been spitting out.” Derek threw him down and crossed his arms staring the other two down. “And for future notice, if you want to beat the shit out of someone for being gay, bring the fight to me. I’ll give you a real fight.”

Shock spread across Jackson’s face. “Wait, what?”

“That’s right. I’m gay.” Aiden and Matt took a step back. “So next time you think you can beat on someone just because they’re gay, just remember I’m coming for you.” With that Jackson, Matt, and Aiden quickly turned and ran away.

I looked to see Derek taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. He turned and kneeled down in front of me, his expression changing from anger to concern. “Are you ok Stiles?”

I moved to sit up more so I can be level with him but the movement caused pain to rip through my chest. Derek noticed the wince and moved to help me. “It’s fine. Nothing I’m not used to.”

Anger slowly began to creep onto his face once again. “This has happened before? How often do they attack you?”

“It’s nothing, I’m just their favorite punching back. It doesn’t happen as often as it used to. Now they just choose to throw insults around instead of punches. But they still like a good beating every once in a while.” I tried to move again but another shot of pain hit me causing me to groan. “I guess I should stop trying to move.” I say jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Don’t even try to joke about this. I swear, I’m going to kick their asses.”

“It’s not going to erase what happened.”

“Yeah, but it will make me feel better.” I laugh at him but my laugh quickly turns into a cough and my body filling with pain. “That’s it, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“No, I’m fine, really.”

“Stiles, you can barely move. You need to get checked out by someone.”

For some reason anger began to boil inside of me. “Why do you even care?! All you’ve done today is glare at me and ignore me, now you care about what happens to me? You don’t even know me.”

“Why shouldn’t I care? Three guys were beating on you. Any decent person would care. And I don’t hate you.”

“You met me today and the first thing you did was glare at me. All day you’d turn away whenever I looked at you. I’m sorry if my first assumption was that you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Then what is your deal with me?”

“I like you, ok?” Derek screamed at me. He turned around, his back facing me and continued. “The second you locked eyes with me I got flustered.”

“Wait, you like me?”

“Yeah.” He said, and although his back was to me, I could see the blush begin to rise on the back of his neck.

“Then why were you looking at me with that stoic expression all day.”

“I didn’t want to freak you out. I didn’t know if you were gay, and this is my first day here. I didn’t want to start my time here being that ‘gay guy crushing on the straight guys.’”

“Oh.”

“Now can we please go to the hospital? I really am worried about you. I know you don’t like me and this might be awkward but please let me take care of you. You can barely move.”

He moved to help me up but I refused to budge. “What makes you think I don’t like you?”

“You thought I hated you, so why would you like me.”

“Do you know why I was mad at you? Why I was upset you hated me? Because I started crushing on you from the moment you walked in the door. And saying that out loud makes me realize how corny that sounded.”

“So you like me?”

“Yes, you asshole. Now come here so I can kiss you.” With that invitation Derek surged forward and placed his lips upon mine. It was better than I could’ve thought, it felt amazing being connected to Derek in this way.

He moved his hand to place it on my cheek but he placed it right on the new bruise Jackson had given me. “Ow, Shit!” I say breaking away from Derek. The sudden shock of pain causing my eyes to water.

Derek quickly removed his hand and leaned back. “Sorry, I forgot about it for a second. I got distracted.”

A laughed at the blush that was appearing on his face. “It’s ok. I can be quite distracting.” I said a full laugh breaking out when I looked at the glare Derek was sending my way. The laugh quickly turned into a groan, my ribs fighting the unnecessary action.

“Can we please go to the hospital now, it would make me feel a lot better if we did.” Derek said with a worried expression on his face.

“Fine, I’ll go to the hospital on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You have dinner with me sometime this week.”

He leans forward and places a quick peck on my lips. When he pulls back a smile breaks out on his face. “I can definitely agree to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually reading this to the end. I hope you liked it.


End file.
